


Recuperating

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [62]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beds, Bedside Vigils, Conversations, F/M, Friendship/Love, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, One-Sided Attraction, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was honestly surprised to wake up, let alone wake up not in any pain and not wake up in the clinic. But when she wakes up in the bedroom at Zane's house she's basically claimed as her own and he tells her what happened after she got shot, she realizes she's quite lucky...and that things have the potential to get very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuperating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> I'm going to attempt to do three fics today for **sideofrawr** 's birthday spam just in case I can't manage to do two tomorrow, but this was the first one, an answer to a kiss-oriented fanfic ask meme, where she sent me " _Zane x Skye - 02: forehead kiss_ " as the prompt.

She was surprised she wasn’t in immense pain. 

She opened her eyes and realized she wasn’t at the clinic, which was where she’d expect to be. She recognized the room, though. Every once in a while she’d had just a bit too much to drink while over at Zane’s place and he’d told her she was going to stay put, so she’d picked this bedroom as her own. His house had been pretty nice, all things considered; she’d been sure his girlfriend…fiancée…had probably had something to do with that, but he’d grinned and said it was all him. Once he’d decided to stop dicking around and make Eureka his home, he wanted a real place of his own.

When she’d staked her claim on that room, though, he said she could do whatever she wanted to it. It had been kind of fun, bringing something over and showing it to him with pride and finding a place for it in the room. She’d even asked if it extended to furniture and he’d said sure, why not, so aside from the bed the furniture in the room was all of her choosing now. The desk, the dresser, the chair by the bed…

The chair, she saw as she turned her head, that was currently occupied by Zane.

She sat up a bit more, looking down at her chest. No bandages, no sign she got shot. She pulled down the shirt she was wearing, something someone must have grabbed from her dresser in her room on The Bus, and looked down. No bullet wound, no surgery scar. Had to mean someone had healed her. So why was she at Zane’s place instead of on The Bus? Jemma would be there, and Jemma could keep an eye on her if anything went wrong, if there were any complications.

She heard him stir and his eyes open up, and then he flashed her a grin. “Sleeping Beauty’s awake, I see,” he said.

“Good as new, too,” she said. She sat up more fully and then rearranged the pillows behind her to prop her up. “How come?”

Zane’s smile dropped a bit. “I called Molly and she got you to the clinic. McCoy and Jemma were on duty and they tried to do surgery, but…it wasn’t working,” he said quietly. “So Molly went and got Adrian and he healed you with Spirit. He’s not doing so hot right now, so Molly and his friends are trying to take care of him, Jemma and McCoy are holding down the clinic while John does the house calls and I volunteered to keep an eye on you while you finished healing.”

She nodded at that. She had realized it was bad when she was shot; she knew she could have died then, but it would have kept Zane alive. She was gambling on the fact she wasn’t a 100% normal human to give her an edge, and she was glad her gamble had paid off. “So no one fought you on it?” she teased.

“I didn’t give them a choice,” he said, his voice more serious than she had expected. “I wanted to make sure you were really okay, so I figured best way to do that without being in everyone’s way was to offer to bring you here.”

“I’m glad I woke up here instead of at the clinic, to be honest,” she said. She smoothed the blanket on her lap a bit more. “Is Adrian going to be okay?”

“I think so, eventually,” Zane said with a nod. “You might want to find a way to make it up to him, though. Maybe start with a million hugs or something.”

She smiled a bit more at that. “I think I can do that.”

“Do you need anything?” he asked, adjusting his position in the chair. “Something to eat or drink or something?”

“Water would be nice,” she said. He got out of the chair, moving a bit stiffly, and she frowned. “How long was I out?”

“About twelve hours,” he said.

“You’ve been in the chair the whole time?” she asked.

“I didn’t think you’d want to wake up alone,” he said with a slight shrug. “But it’s fine. I’ve been in worse situations.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen your show,” she said.

He stretched a bit, and then hesitated for a moment before leaning over and kissing her forehead. She shut her eyes while he did that, a mix of emotions washing over her. It was nice, getting a sign of comfort, something like that that showed he cared and felt fondly towards her.

And part of her had wished it had been a different sort of kiss, to be perfectly honest. 

She’d been thinking for a little while what it might be like if they had a different type of relationship, something that was more than friendly. She’d had her experiences with men, Grant & Lincoln mostly, but they hadn’t been…she wasn’t sure how to explain it. It had almost seemed as though they weren’t _normal_ , in some way. Based on the wrong things, going on for the wrong reasons, continuing when they shouldn’t. But she had the feeling if anything happened with Zane, it would be different. He saw her in a different way than the other guys had, and maybe that would make a difference.

Before he pulled away completely she reached over and grabbed his shirt. She probably should have grabbed his hand, just squeezed it or something as a show of thanks, or let him go without trying to keep him there. He looked down at her, his brows furrowing slightly. “Daisy?”

She looked up at a moment, and then let go of his shirt. “Can I get something to eat, too?” she asked, chickening out.

He nodded, giving her a small grin. “Sure. Anything in particular?”

“Maybe one of those omelets you make when I stay over?” she asked. “With all the usual veggies and loads of cheese?”

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll bring you the water first, though.”

“Thanks,” she said, giving him a smile. His own grin got wider and then he turned and left, leaving her in the bedroom by herself. She didn’t know how long she needed to stay at his place, how long he’d want her to, but she had the feeling it was going to be very interesting while she was there.


End file.
